This invention relates to a device for feeding fuel into the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine, comprising an injection valve opening into the combustion chamber, which is used for taking compressed gas from the cylinder and injecting the gas together with the fuel supplied by a metering device, and further comprising a gas storage cell holding the compressed gas.